narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Dōjutsu
shouldn't Mangekyo Sharingan be removed? It's a special state of sharingan, not a whole new dojutsu altogether.--Black Artist (talk) 21:29, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Ranmaru's Kekkei Genkai shouldn't this be moved to the possible dojutsu sectoin since this was an anime only dojutsu and i dont know how to do it so can someone else please do it? Narutosagemaster (talk) 23:23, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Religion i have recently notice that the three main dojutsu all have a connection to religions. Rin'negan to Buddhism, Byakugan to Daoism, and sharingan to Shintoism. :1) Sign your posts. :2) I think the connection between the Byakugan and Daoism is rather vague and seems limited to a connection with Bāguàzhǎng and not necessarily Daoism itself. Would you mind clarifying? --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 21:29, December 23, 2009 (UTC) ::hi, me again. in response to your comment ShounenSuki, besides the bagua, the Gentle Fist seems to be based off of T'ai Chi Ch'uan.--Kitaro1 (talk) 01:35, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :::As I mentioned above, the Hyūga fighting style is more likely based off Bāguàzhǎng than off Tàijíquán and although both have some connection with Daoism, neither of those connections is particularly strong. Definately not as strong as the connection between Buddhism and the Rinnegan or the connection between Shintō and the Sharingan. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 13:24, December 24, 2009 (UTC) ::::Even more related to Taoism is Neji's belief in fatalism is close to wúwéi, the Taoist philosophy of letting what happen what should happen.--Kitaro1 (talk) 14:49, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :::::You mean that belief in fatalism that was kicked into the ground during the first true fight Neji had? --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 14:59, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Noted, but I still think my theory deserves at least a small mention.--Kitaro1 (talk) 01:47, December 25, 2009 (UTC) sharingan techniques Shouldn't we ad this to the list of known dojutsu? Demonic Illusion: Burning Paper Body Demonic Illusion: Mirror Heaven and Earth Change Demonic Illusion: Shackling Stakes Neji uchiha (talk) 05:57, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Sharingan ancestor Why isn't this in the list?-- (talk) 23:00, April 15, 2010 (UTC) :Because there isn't enough information on it to warrant its own article. Omnibender - Talk - 23:06, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Dojutsu add-on. I was reading through the articles, and I noticed a distinct lack of detail in the dojutsu field. I think you should explain exactly how the chakra in Dojutsu is used, obviously it doesn't stay in the body or they wouldn't actually be losing chakra.. Dojutsu would more than likely cause the eyes to emit the amount of chakra being put into the Dojutsu release. --NarutoGuru (talk) 15:00, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Naruto Guru We don't know it is used exactly, that's why it's not listed. All we know is that the chakra is used in the eyes. Omnibender - Talk - 16:59, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Dōjutsu's origination? Possibly the origin of Dōjutsus was this: ↓ ↓ ↓ ↔ Rikudo seal the "Beast of Ten Tails" in getting him some of his dōjutsu; Rikudo transmitted it to his son, the child had descendants whose eyes were changing to Dōjutsus be seen in the anime and manga. 04:40, November 13, 2010 (UTC)